


Pillow Forts and Confessions

by dan_and_bands



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I don't ship them as much as Wontaek and Hyukbin but it's cute, Implied Relationships, M/M, No angst!, Non AU, fluffy af tbh, implied hakyeon/hongbin, other members are mentioned, ravi makes like one appearance, this is pretty bad tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_and_bands/pseuds/dan_and_bands
Summary: Hyuk just wants Leo to get in his pillow fort and things take a different turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I haven't posted in a while and I'm going through some serious writers block, but I wanted to just throw something out here that's not BTS XD Also, this is my first one-shot and first drabble! Yay me~ Haha, hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Note: not proofread*

"Leo hyung!" Taekwoon heard his name being called. He recognized the voice to be VIXX's maknae, Hyuk. Taekwoon groaned.

"What do you want?"

"Come help me build a pillow fort!" At this, Taekwoon groaned again. 

"Why me? Why not ask Chakyeon or Hyungbin?"

"They're probably too busy cuddling," Sanghyuk pouts. "And Ravi hyung is out with Ken hyung! You're the only one who can help me! Pleeeeease?" Sanghyuk whines. 

Taekwoon had always had a soft spot for the younger; that was easy to notice. He'd only recently found out that the reason for this is because he might possibly have a tiny (read: large) crush on him. He never brought up his feelings because of the obvious: what if he didn't feel the same way? Taekwoon was almost 100% sure that Sanghyuk didn't feel the same way and he didn't want to know the answer, honestly. He'd rather admire from afar. But, he can't deny Sanghyuk and ends up going to help him anyways, grumbling along the way.

"The things I do for you," Taekwoon said softly, shaking his head.

"Hyung, it's just a pillow fort, you're not declaring war on North Korea," Sanghyuk felt the need to point out. Taekwoon just chucked.

Taekwoon got up from his spot on the couch to walk over to where Sanghyuk was, sitting on a pile of pillows he'd found throughout the dorms.

"If you're gonna make a pillow fort, you can't be sitting on the pillows," Taekwoon stated.

"Hyung, I know that," Sanghyuk said, standing up.

About 10 minutes later and Sanghyuk was siting inside a fort of pillows, rather than on top of them.

"Hyuuung!" Taekwoon heard his name being called again. 

"What this time, Sanghyuk?"

"Come inside! It's nice in here!" Taekwoon just scoffs.

"I'm not going inside the pillow fort, I already helped you build it,"

"But hyung, don't you like me?" Taekwoon freezes at this. Sanghyuk seems to notice that he went silent and peeks his head out, wondering if he'd said something wrong. The truth is, that Sanghyuk had always had a little crush on Taekwoon, but never wanted to say anything about it. "Hyung?" Taekwoon seemed to get s burst of confidence out of nowhere, because he stands up and walks over to Sanghyuk. After another short pause, he finally speaks.

"Yeah,"

"What?" Sanghyuk was confused. What did Taekwoon hyung mean by that?

"I said, yeah. As is, yeah, I do like you," Taekwoon stuttered and blushed.

Sanghyuk's mouth fell in an "O" shape. Taekwoon, starting to regret his decision, starts backing up in attempt to run away.

"Wait! Don't go," Sanghyuk says as Taekwoon is turning around. 

"Why?" Taekwoon says sheepishly.

"Because, I like you, too..." It was Sanghyuk's turn to blush now.

"Oh," Taekwoon said, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

When Wonshik and Jaehwan came back, they were met with the sight of Taekwoon and Sanghyuk cuddling.

"Our two lovebirds finally confessed to each other, eh?" Wonshik teased. Sanghyuk blushed, and Taekwoon threw a pillow at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this piece of trash lol, thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated~


End file.
